crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-01-24
Wednesday, January 24, 2007 At Whateley Academy At breakfast, Ayla learns that her stock has split overnight.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of Courtesy After breakfast, Phase and Team Kimba have an incipient face-off with Loophole and the Lit Chicks about the incident with Stronghold. Everything is cleared up, much to Ayla's embarrassment. She sends Stronghold the information on Mega-Girl.''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4'' In Team Tactics , they did a superhero pursuit scenario, with the Power Cats going first, the Vindicators going second and Team Kimba going third. In Theory of the Escape, the instructor shows them how to pick a set of special MCO EX-4 rated handcuffs.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 8'' Melvin Donner has a long counseling session with Loophole about Kodiak's reputation. Gunny Bardue puts the Cape Squad up against Journeyman as the Red Team. He wins, and says that they're doing quite well.Five Elements Dancing - Book of the Fire Bladedancer turns the fake blade over to the Tong. Mrs. Carstairs, in Administration, is told that Renee "Reverb" Greist has been absent for four classes. She checks with Medical and then Security. They declare an emergency. During Bladedancer's class with Dyffud, he notices her bag of holding, and says he'd like one like it. She gives him Phase's phone number as a contact. The Whateley range crew follows the Tong guy with the fake sword, and then ambushes most of them in their warehouse rendezvous outside of Dunwich. They let one of the Tong escape with the sword. When Carmen informs Loophole of Renee’s status, Loophole begs out of class and calls an emergency meeting of the Lit Chicks. Meanwhile, the Magic faculty prepares a search spell, aided by Louis “Fubar” Geinz. In Martial Arts, Aquerna is pitted against Shadowolf. Then she watches Chaka vs Judicator, Phase vs Swordmaiden, Interface vs Appaloosa and Força vs Gavotte. The Lit Chicks discover the Three Little Pests draining essence from their spell. When Loophole and Murphy break in on them, Clover and Bethany fall through a masked portal into a pocket universe. After much toing and froing, Lady Astarte, Elyza Grimes and the Lit Chicks discover Shelly Carson’s spirit, the Secret, and what’s left of the magic-enhanced devise that they’d used to cure GSD. Shelly’s spirit is held in a secure casket while several of the bio-devisors grow her a new body. Loophole is unable to analyze the devise, and E.E. Nalley says that it won’t be analyzed and put into operation for a good long time. Elsewhere Don Sebastiano thinks he’s discovered Hekate’s Master. The New Olympians try to trap Bladedancer in Arena 77 for a fight with Counterpoint. Counterpoint wins for a while until the Tao intervenes. The Tao gives them a "next time you're dead" warning. Dyffud gets to the Harrington's with Blink, a supervillain warper. Blink takes them to cover, and Dyffud decides to call Ayla to talk about the utility belts. Then the Tong attacks, and he takes them out while finishing his call.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change The Tong attacks the Chandler household. The Monkey King complains that the quality of attackers is really going down these days as she demolishes them. Rythax gives Molly a bit of a talking to about what she's doing to Buster. Then She-Beast comes asking for a bit of assistance in some of the Summoning homework. The New Olympians, stung by the unfamiliar thorns of defeat, make plans. Majestic and Cytherea decide to deal with it themselves. Chou fills Team Kimba in on the situation. Ayla does a good deal of worrying after Martial Arts about how being changed by the BIT-Slicer is going to change things. Then he has a long talk with Peril about Peril's history and product testing. There's a long discussion with Kew after they get to the BIT-Slicer about several things, including his utility belt and Peeper. After they discover that Phase either has eight BITs, or his BIT has been hacked together from a dozen or so other BITs, they manage to burn out the BIT-Slicer. No Joy. After the BIT-Slicer debacle, Phase has a long talk with Peril about Team Kimba's exploits, including some details about precautions he's taking. He then works with Fey and Chaka setting up anti-Peeper charms. They decide on tomorrow at dinner to roll them out. Afterwards, Phase breaks down and Vox has to hold him while he cries himself to sleep. In Boston The Necromancer shows Hekate the spot in the footage that proves Generator was faking being a vampire princess. References See Also *January Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline link title